The Celestial Conspiracy
by Koori No Miko
Summary: Jin Kazama, the Angel Of Death, receives a rare assignment. He has to go down to earth to destroy the soul of a wanted killer. But his mission becomes difficult when his own heart falls victim to an emotion forbidden to angels of the Sanctus.


Chapter One: The Afterlife

Koori No Miko: Wazzup Tekken fans? I know I'm not done with 'Salvation Of The Loner' yet, but I felt a sudden compulsion to write this story. It came into my mind while I was browsing a fanart gallery by Crizl for some unknown reason. But a warning comes with this story. Since I am a big fan of Dan Brown, I suppose you know what's in for you. Most of the things I have in this story are not real. Anyway, I think you guys will like this...

But before I go on, let me give you some translations:

Sanctus De Illuminati – 'Sanctity Of Illumination' in Latin

Espada De Muerto – 'Sword Of Death' in Spanish

Cofradia De Los Angeles – 'Covenant Of The Angels' in Spanish

Brisk footsteps echoed throughout the silent chamber. A tall, winged figure dressed in black from head to toe emerged from the shadows and sat down on the black velvet chair in the center of the room. He watched the hour hand of his ornate grandfather clock strike twelve and smiled grimly.

"Twenty-four hours to go", Jin Kazama said softly.

The event he had been awaiting for quite some time was the Judgment Trial. It occurred only once a year every thirty-first day of the twelfth month. The Judgment Trial was an occasion where in the fates of the souls of the deceased would be decided. There were three choices involved in the process. If the soul of the person was chaste and clean, he would be an angel of the heavenly Sanctus De Illuminati. If he was pure but still unworthy, he would spend time in purgatory where he would work for the angels until he would be admitted to join Sanctus De Illuminati. But if the person were of pure evil, his fate would be left to Jin, the renowned Angel Of Death. He couldn't kill the person literally, since no man could die twice. But because his sword was filled with celestial power, it had the ability to vanquish the souls of the undeserving to hell. It was a mysterious blade known as the Espada De Muerto, literally translating Sword Of Death in English. It had been given to him on the day of his very own Judgment Trial.

"I still cannot help but wonder why I was chosen for this job", he sighed.

He remembered the time when he was in the Judgment Trial itself. A year ago on the thirtieth day of December, he died in a car crash due to drunk driving. His soul was brought outside the gates of the Sanctus De Illuminati's trial chamber along with many others. On the dawn of the next day, he and the souls of the other departed were escorted to the chamber for their afterlife destinies to be decided upon. When he was called upon, Jin knew his destination was down under. He had literally been a devil in lifetime due to his genetic coding and had been a man who sought vengeance alone. But to his surprise, he was asked to join the Sanctus De Illuminati. He was even requested to be the new Angel Of Death. He was confused with the offer since he knew he was never a chaste soul. But before he knew it, he was dressed in the traditional black garments that the Angel Of Death wore and holding the Espada De Muerto in his hands. It had already been a year since his death and his being in the Sanctus De Illuminati, yet he still had many questions.

I guess some things will always remain secret, he thought, a bit annoyed.

He crossed his chamber to the full-length mirror and admired his reflection. His face remained as handsome and as youthful as it did the day he died. His thick jet-black hair and seductive dark brown eyes were the same as well. He smirked when he studied his clothing. The black ensemble composed of a black leather trench coat, black t-shirt, baggy black jeans with chains and black combat boots never failed to please him. It was only in his afterlife that he was able to have this kind of outfit for free. On earth, it would have been over his budget. The black leather fingerless gloves and the sword were no second choices either.

"I like my afterlife", he smirked once more.

Loud knocking on his door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in", he called.

A tall angel dressed in a blue jean jacket, a white sleeveless shirt, blue jeans and white Nike rubber shoes came in. Jin still had a hard time getting used to how his red hair accented his white wings. He nodded in greeting to the newcomer.

"Hey, Kazama", Hwoarang greeted. "I just wanted to talk".

Hwoarang was the Angel Of Judgment, one of Jin's companions involved in the Judgment Trial. His task was to weigh the good deeds of the people on the silver scales against their bad deeds. If the good deeds tipped the scale, that soul would join the kingdom of Sanctus De Illuminati. If not, Jin would have to carry out his responsibility.

"You would have never told me that during our lifetime", Jin told his fellow angel.

Hwoarang laughed and brushed his red hair back.

When they were still alive, Jin and Hwoarang were rivals. Jin was shocked to find out that his old rival was going to be the Angel Of Judgment, the angel he would work most closely with. Hwoarang died several hours after Jin did. He was shot during one of the battles he was involved in during his training as a soldier. It was something he had never expected.

"Are you ready for the Judgment Trials?" Hwoarang asked Jin.

"Yes", Jin replied confidently. "The High Priest gave me the orientation thrice".

"Same here", Hwoarang groaned. "And all I have to do is weigh bottles".

"Filled with good deeds and bad", Jin reminded him. "Don't belittle it too much".

"Man, you're still as dry as ice", Hwoarang frowned.

"And you're still a simpleton", Jin shot back.

This arguing reminded Jin of when they were still alive. In the realm of the Sanctus De Illuminati, it was as if he was still alive. Up there, he was still solid. He could still sleep, eat, drink and do things he did during his lifetime. But there was one difference. He was dead.

"Yo, you still alive?" Hwoarang asked, waving a hand in front of Jin's face.

"No", Jin answered flatly. "I'm dead".

"I forgot that", Hwoarang admitted sheepishly.

"I don't blame you", Jin sighed. "Everything up here feels so...real".

"It is real", Hwoarang said. "But we're dead".

"Except for these things", Jin added, gesturing to his wings.

"You should be used to 'em by now", Hwoarang pointed out.

"I guess", Jin said slowly.

"You know, I'm confused about our initiation", Hwoarang confessed.

"You're not alone on that turf", Jin told him. "I'm confused too. I mean, we weren't exactly angelic on earth. We were bad dudes, Hwoarang. Really bad".

"I know", Hwoarang agreed. "It's so ironic. I mean, not only were we asked to join the Sanctus De Illuminati; we were also included in the Cofradia De Los Angeles".

"Roughly translated; Covenant Of The Angels", Jin muttered. "And yes, it's weird".

The High Priest led the Sanctus De Illuminati. Under him was the Cofradia De Los Angeles, a group that consisted of five important angels: Angel Of Death, Angel Of Judgment, Angel Of Wisdom, Angel Of Love and Angel Of Mercy. All member of the Cofradia had to be male.

"They don't explain anything up here, do they?" Hwoarang asked Jin.

Jin gave him a thumbs-up sign in reply.

"But what we should really be thinking about is the Judgment Trial", he pointed out. "It's the most important event up for the Sanctus. It's when we get new blood".

"Non-flowing blood", Hwoarang scoffed, tossing Jin's Parker pen into the air.

"Quit it with the sarcasm", Jin advised. "I have other things to do".

"Like what?" Hwoarang asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Like checking out this thing", Jin replied, brandishing the Espada De Muerto.

He walked around the room while dueling with an invisible opponent.

"This is not fencing", Hwoarang reminded him.

"Who cares?" Jin asked, stabbing his invisible opponent. "I haven't had this much fun with a sword since I was alive. Engarde!"

Hwoarang rolled his eyes, and then headed for the door.

"See you tomorrow, dude!"

Jin was too busy to notice him. But Hwoarang had no idea that Jin was actually thinking of the grudge he had held so long ago during his lifetime.

So, what do you people think? Should I continue this? R&R please!!!


End file.
